Colorado Sunrise
by xxwhirlwind
Summary: Why can't I just die? Is that too much to ask?" // Bunners, oneshot. May continue if reviewed enough.


(¯`·._.·[**Colorado Sunrise**]·._.·´¯)

by xxwhirlwind, 2009

**Summary:: **Kenny's having a rough time with life and is thinking of giving up, until a certain little boy admits his love for him. Based off the song by 3Oh!3.

**Pairing:: **Kenny/Butters.

**Genre:: **Comfort/Angst/Romance.

**Disclaimer::** I have yet to buy the rights to South Park, and thus, I do not own any of its characters, locations or ideas. I do however own the rights to this fanfic. Don't copy/steal. Lyrics are copyrighted to 3Oh!3.

R&R, please! I may continue this in another fic if there's interest C:

* * *

_And if I had something to say to you I'd whisper it softly,_

_Kiss you on your rosy lips and never let you off me._

_Shiver on your roof and see your face lit by starlight,_

_Hold you through the night and watch that Colorado sunrise._

6:00 AM and already out of the door. Butters Stotch was not a very heavy sleeper.

He closed the door softly behind him, not wanting to awake his still slumbering parents. He was grounded for being bi-curious again, they were pretty ticked at him. _So what, I was watching boys across the street from my window?_, Butters thought as he walked down the empty streets of the small Colorado town named South Park. He hated how he got grounded for absolutely everything. His parents probably meant well, but they failed at expressing their concern. He was very well trapped in his house; he couldn't do much without the risk.

Truth was, Butters was quite lonely. Everyone seemed to have best friends and a group except for him. He was a drifter. His parents had him on a short line, and he rarely got the opportunity to go out. He wanted so bad to have a best friend. Cartman came close to one, but he only showed up when it was convenient for him. Butters was rather naive and didn't care much about that, but a quick visit every once in a while wouldn't hurt. He liked Cartman quite a bit, and his group of friends. Stan wasn't unkind to him but wasn't really a friend. He liked Kyle, but didn't really relate to him. The one he liked the most was Kenny. He was awesome. Not to mention, the cutest boy Butters had ever met.

He walked merrily down the street, the thoughts of Kenny and friendship making him happy. Anything made him happy, really. He didn't ever get depressed. "Lou-lu-lu, I got some apples, Lou-lu-lu, you got some too!" Butters sang happily and turned the corner, reaching the bus stop on his street just as the sun was quarter way over the horizon. He liked getting there early to watch the sunrise and get a window seat on the bus.

He approached the bus stop merrily, but suddenly stopped in his happy tracks. A sandy-blonde haired boy with large navy eyes was staring at the sunrise, an air of hopelessness about him. Dark stains from tears ran in straight lines down his flushed cheeks, the wind tossing his dirty hair around. Dirt was streaked across his face, and his left cheek was bruising. But he wore a very familiar orange jacket with the hood down that Butters recognized immediately.

"K-Kenny? What are you doing here, your house is on the other side of town-"

"Nothing." The boy turned, his watery eyes focusing on the Stotch boy's face. Kenny was so perfect, but so sad....

"Kenny, what's wrong?"

"Everything. _Everything_." He said, knees giving away and he fell to the ground. He sat on the curb, looking up at Butters innocently. "Butters, I know we don't hang out, or talk much, but we're still friends, right?"

Butters was genuinely worried by now and sat on the curb beside Kenny. "Well, of course! I want to be your friend."

"Okay. Because I trust you. "Kenny sighed and stared into the rising sun.

"It's my parents. I mean, I love them and all, but they got really drunk last night, and... My dad hit me. Hard. So I ran away, just for little while, just until things settle down. They keep fighting and I'm always in the middle of it. They make me take sides. I just need to get away. I don't even want to be with the guys. Cartman just picks on me and Stan & Kyle are really close. I keep dying and coming back but they don't even notice anymore. It's like I'm invisible. Sometimes they'll notice me but sometimes they won't. I just don't fucking know anymore."

"Shucks, I don't have the greatest parents either. They ground me for almost everything I wanna do. And they tried to kill me. B-but you gotta keep your chin up, pal." Butters smiled and put his hand on Kenny's shoulder. "It may not look like it, but I think it'll get better."

"How? Kenny said, eyes growing huge in pain and sorrow. "I'm poor. My parents are always fighting. I have no future. I want to die but I keep living. Everytime I die I come back. Why can't I just stay dead!? Why can't I just die, and go away, and just leave it all behind? Is that so much to ask!? I can't take this anymore, I wish-"

"No!" Butters said in shock. "You don't mean that! I'm here. Stan and Kyle probably are too. And your parents when they're not drunk. And maybe even Big Gay Al. And Mr. Mackey. And Mr. Garrison. And probably a lot of other people too! Please, Kenny. Don't do nothing silly now."

"But-"

"Kenny, I-I-I-... I love you!" Butters shouted. "I've been trying so hard to be your friend because I love you I love you I love you! You're cool and smart and funny and you know a lot about girls and you're the best guy a fella could ask for."

Kenny blinked in astonishment. He couldn't believe this was happening. Adorable little Butters... Loving him? "Butters... I love you, too.. "

"Really? Whoopee!" Butters grinned from ear to ear and immersed Kenny in an embrace, burying his face into the other boy's neck. "Kenny, I don't want you to ever be sad. I want you to be happy. You don't deserve to be so depressed. I-I can make it better, I promise. I'll do anything for you. Ever since we met, I- I just... K-K-KennyIloveyousomuch!!"

Kenny smiled. He hadn't smiled this truly in quite a while. Butters was so amazing. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close, watching the beautiful sunrise from the corner of his eyes. Sure, he was a total mess, but someone genuinely cared about him. Kenny got the feeling that it would be okay now, everything would be alright. He kissed the top of Butter's head, getting a little squeeze in response.

_trainwreck that I am  
and I am what I am what I am  
a trainwreck, that I am  
and i am what i am what I am  
a trainwreck _

**"...Thank you for saving me."**


End file.
